


sprinkles are for everyone

by reasoniwantyoutostay



Category: Blank (Norway TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/pseuds/reasoniwantyoutostay
Summary: Just a little Ella x Simen drabble inspired by the pic of Cecilie and Jakob in VG.https://www.vg.no/rampelys/i/21eegq/blank-skuespillerne-vi-er-ikke-kjendiser





	sprinkles are for everyone

“How can you say that? Sprinkles are for everyone.” Simen said as he went in for another big lick of his ice cream cone. As he pulled back with sprinkles all over his lips Ella laughed. “Everyone that thinks they’re still five.”

Simen scoffed. “Whatever. How’s that honey vanilla frozen yogurt? Does it taste like sad boring adulthood?”

Ella gasped. “Don’t insult my dessert. Here. Taste it. It’s good!”

Simen scrunched up his nose and leaned away from the spoon.

Ella huffed impatiently. “Come on. I’ll try yours too.”

“Fine. But if I let you try mine you’ll just eat it all because it’s the best ice cream you’ve ever tasted.”

Ella rolled her eyes and thrust the spoon towards Simen. He finally relented. As he tasted the frozen yogurt his look of disgust only intensified.

“Ugh. Tastes like doing taxes and buying appliances.”

“Oh my god you’re impossible.” Ella said as she grabbed Simen’s arm and tried to steal a lick of his ice cream cone.

“Oh you want this now?”

“Just a taste.”

“OK.” Simen said as he held the ice cream cone still for Ella to take a lick. “So? So much better right?”

Ella paused for a moment, licking her lips. “It’s...it’s...uh...”

“What?”

“Fine.” Ella hung her head. “It’s like 1000 times better.”

“Ha! I knew it!” Simen whooped as he slid an arm around Ella’s waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

Simen smiled between kisses. “Mmmm ice cream kiss.”

Two minutes later they were back at the ice cream truck getting another vanilla ice cream cone with chocolate sprinkles. The ice cream was gone quickly but the smug look on Simen’s face lasted the rest of the day.


End file.
